


Fucking Viruses

by Mutt0ttuM



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutt0ttuM/pseuds/Mutt0ttuM
Summary: Ao3 is a cunt. This is only about 1/4 of the original story. the other 3/4 are gone forever.basically just read the tags I'm so done and upset right now..... if there are spelling mistakes its because I lost all of my progress on reading it twice and fixing it I don't even care I hope this fucking fanfic rots with the rest of my hopes and dreams





	Fucking Viruses

**Author's Note:**

> WeLp. I guess I'm getting back into writing smut. I just really want to work on my flow and make sure the writing isn't too jagged if that makes sense. and that it isn't too fast paced. Because I tend to rush on accident. SOoOOOoOooOoOoOoOooOOoOooOoOoOoOooOo heres this....
> 
> never fucking mind.........just go to the end notes and you will understand why I'm fucking upset out of my mind

Tord ran his hands over the muscle of his exposed thighs, relishing in the way it made his skin prick with goosebumps. He looked over the expanse of his outstretched legs, enjoying the show of his own skin. Of course, that skin was swiftly cut off by his red briefs, fitting tightly to his form. He trailed his hands up the inner skin of his thighs before reaching the crimson briefs and tugging on the seams playfully. He made sure to take his time, leasurley stroking and pulling the fabric that covered his parts. Why was he going so slow? Because he wanted to just enjoy this session for once. Living in a house with three other dudes was taxing enough, but when you try to bring prsonal time into the mix? It's fucking hell. Tord could barley take a proper piss without someone accidentily barging in. Which reminded Tord that he needed to buy a lock for the door. The norwegain let out an audible groan of annoyance at the task he forgot to do. But that's not even the half of it. He hasnt gotten his dick wet in weeks unfortunatly, and any time he could jack off was fast lived and just over all unfufilling.  
So yeah, tonight he was going to take it slow and make it worth it. Edd was passed out on the couch in the living room, the TV most likley still blaring the main menu of his movie. Matt was out with some "lady friends" (as he liked to put it), having a good time somewhere. And Tom was in his room, blackout drunk. Tord knew he wouldn't be waking up from that anytime soon. So everything seemed to be playing perfectly in his favor. And fuck did he love it when that happened. Tord slipped his hand up his body, until his fingers were brushing against the stretchy fabric of his briefs waistband. He dipped his thumbs below it on each side, slowly wiggling out of them. He tossed them onto the floor, figuring he would pck them up later. Unfortunatly hrought this whole endevour, Tord hadn't worked up a stiffy. Hell, he wasn't even sporting a chub. It was probably all of those annoying thouhts from before that put his body out of the mood. Tord huffed in annoyance, but wasn't really minding. Nothing a little hentai couldn't fix.  
Tord got onto his hands and knees, soft blankets and sheets wrapping around his skin. He leaned over the side of the bed, looking down beneath it as he reached under it. His hand just passed some junk here and there -clothes, empty bottles, the occasional gun- until his fingers slid across smooth, cold plastic. The feeling made him shiver. It was already cold in his room due to a broken window covered by thing curtains, so just the feeling of anything cold on his skin made him shudder. The main reason why he was still waering his red and partially tight hoodie. This time he actually had the sleeves rolled all the way down. Tord grabbed the object and slowly moved back onto the bed, making sure he didnt give himself a head rush. In his hand was a thin, pink laptop. Why was it pink? Because it didn't come in red....or any other color at that. A slight blow to his pride, but it was worth it. He would much prefer to be reading a hentai mag instead, but Tom decided to burn all of his fucking hentai as some cruel joke. He sat back down on the bed, pulling out his legs from beneath himself. He pressed his back up agaisnt the headboard, just to get a tad more comfortable.  
He set the laptop next to him, not wanting the cold plastic to get pressed against his exposed skin. Tord opened up the laptop, watching as it loaded and eventually powered on. He typed in a simple password; youarentgettingmypasswordthomasstoptrying01. He went to a certain folder immidiatly. It was specifically for anime girls being wrecked by tenticles. It seemed like a tenticle night toinight. Tord's tongue darted out for a moment, wetting his lips as he searched through the porn. But the norwegains brows furrowed as he noticed all of the thumbnails were blank, white boxes. It was odd but he shrugged it off; all he needed were the names. He found one that he hadn't watched in a while and promtply clicked it. He actually felt arousal stir in him at the anticipation alone. Good. Fucking good. He smirked lightly as he opened up the file, waiting for the downloaded video to load up. And then a loud windows noise rung from the laptop, nearly causing Tord to jump out of his skin.  
"What the fuck?....." He mumbled aggitated as the screen held a small white box in the middle of the screen, his file not loading anymore. The message read "Eror: File Not Found". Oh reat. Just fucking perfect. Tord frowned and tried to open another file. And the same thing happened. And another. And then another. By the time he hhad gone through ten his patients was non-existant. He growled and went to open an internet tab. Online hentai was always an option. Well, at least he thought that until the browser instantly crashed. What the fuck was going on? And just like before, he found himself trying over and over until he compltley gave up in pure frustration. "Fucking bullshit...probably downloaded some fucking virus on accident.." He mumbled to himself in annoyance. He swiftly shut the laptop, if not rather harshly before dropping it off the bed onto the carpetted floor. Great. Just fucking splendid. And the worst part of all, was that his annoyance and frstration was completely blocking out any arousal he previously felt. He would just have to use his imagination. That was easy enough, right? He did it all the time. 

Turns out it wasn't as fucking easy as he had planned. About thirty minutes later and he was barley even in the mood to try any more. No matter what sexy, devillish, or disgusting his mind came up with he just couldn't get himself compltley excited. Currently he was sporting a pathetic excuse for an erection, whch he probably on had due to his desperate touching. He had his calloused hand wrapped around his annoying erection, squeezing the base before stroking up and down his shaft. Wht was once supposed to be a little self-pleusurful moment became something more of a chore. All because he couldn't get off to his mind alone. He really needed to lay off the hentai if he couldn't rub one out without it. And that hurt for him to admit. He sighed, figuring he should just give up here pretty soon. The one fucking time he got all to himself and he couldn't even use it properly all because he lacked visual stimulation. Normally Tord was rather proud of himself, but this was not one of his greatest moments.  
It became even worse when he saw a sudden yellow light shining from beneath his door. Then fumbling and thumping. Shit. Someone was awake. Before Tord could even process what was happening, his door was thrown open into his room. What quickly followed it was a clumsy, partially drunk Jehova's Witness. The brit looked aroudn the room as he leaned on the door frame, squinting into the darkness. His hand was exploring the wall for a light, which he quickly found. He countinued to look around until his eyes went wide, realizing that this was, in fact, not the bathroom. In even greater fact, it seemed that this was Tord's room. Oh look, and there was Tord. Toms empty eyes locked with Tord's silver, cat-like ones, both of them clearly suprised if not confused.  
Tord still had his legs slightly spread, cock still pathetically flying half-mast between his strong thighs. And for once in the whole night, Tord felt his body fill with heat, mainly rushing to his face. Finally some sense snapped into Tord and he quickly slammed his legs shut, holding back a slightly pained whimper from the action. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled towards Tom, less out of confusion but more out of anger. Anger and frustraion. Leave it to the drunk to make a bad situation worse. Tom's face lit up like a christmas tree as he began to try and explain himself, shock locking his feet in place as he grew defensive. "I thought this was the fuckin' bathroom, lay off commie fucker!" He snapped, pulling away from the doorframe, feet still not moving fromtheir place. "You should have had your door locked!"  
"I don't have a god damn lock!" Tord hissed back, grabbing for a blanket to cover up with. He felt utterly exposed, frustration seeping it his tone. "None of the fucking doors in this house have god damn locks!" Tom's face contorted into confusion and then quickly changed to a look of rememberance. How fucking drunk was he? Whatever, didn't matter. Tom couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the parts of Tords legs and hips that the blanket didn't cover. He swallowed thickly, his real embarassment finally catching up to him as he stared at Tord's smooth skin. He smirked, finally tearing his eyes away from Tord's legs. Oh, he was going to enjoy making fun of Tord with this. And you bet he was going to milk it dry.  
"Jesus Tord, I didn't know someone could even have a boner that fucking weak." He let out a chuckle at the way Tord's face scrunched in anger and hate. Maybe even a hint of embarassment. Normally Tord was the one making fun of Tom, why the fuck did this have to happen?  
"Shut up and get the hell out of my room, Jehova. At least I don't try to fuck the couch while drowning myself in alcohol," he quickly retorted, enjoying the way Tom's lips curled at the memory.  
"You can't hold me accountable for what drunk Tom does, fucker. And you don't have to tell me to go. I dont think i could stand the sight of your extremely pathetic dick again!" He finaly willed his feet to move from their place, if not a little wobbily. He stole one last glance at Tord's thighs before turning to leave. He promptly tripped over his own feet though, causing him to faceplant into the carpet with a wheeze. Tord burst into laughter at his drunken stouper. But something kept ringing in the back of his mind as Tom shamfully stood up. The norwegain slowly stopped laughing, the small thought turning into an outrageuos idea. Tord's face flushed at the thought, a warmth beggining to flow through his body. He eyes Tom as the man fumbled back onto his feet, beggining to walk again. Tord pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, body flushing as he wondered what would happen if he just....asked. A swift smack to the face, that's what. But it couldn't hurt to try, right?  
"Thomas? Could you wait a moment?" He asked, voice smooth and full. Just how it always was. But slighty playful....playful in the way that screamed 'im about to do something that i think will be amusing'. Aka, something horrible. Tom turned back around with a huff, cheeks still a light pink from his intusion.  
"The hell do you want now, commie?" Tord easily shrugged off the insult, a snake like smile forming on his features. Tom could pratically feel the unheard purr from that look. He cringed, crossing his arms grumpily. His mind was much clearer than before, now that the effects of sleep have worn off. Tord wouldn't able to tell, but Toms eyes were roaming his figure subconcsioulsy. He lingered on the still exposed skin for a moment, bfore tracing his broad, covered chest. The tight hoodie didn't do a lot to deter from his obvious muscles, though it was still hard to get a clear picture of what laid beneath the fabric. His jaw was sharp and the very definition of masculine. It was smooth though, like the rest of his face. No hair and prefectly clear skin. He might of even had bueatiful eyes if it wasnt for the fact that his eyes were an unnatrual grey and his pupils were slit like a cats. His thick eyelashes made up for that though. Unfortunatley. The god damn guy was basically everything Tom wasn't. He wouldn't admit it to anyone or even himself, but he fucking yearned to be like Tord. Well, leave out the personality.  
Tord cleared his throat, that smile only growing as Tom realized he was finally caught staring. He blushed a little deeper as he looked into the norwegains cocky expression.  
"Well, i simply wanted to know if..." He stopped, nerves seeming to break him off. But he quickly regained himself and continued, if not causing Tom a little curiousity. "If you wouldn't mind putting on a show for me." He put on his smoothest voice. At first Tom didn't understand, confusion clearly playing across his features. And then his eyes widened in realization. He quickly found himself disgusted at the mere idea of being some strip tease for Tord's pleasure.  
"What the hell is your damage, you disgusting prick!?" He swore, clearly unsure how to react in any other way than cursing his heart out. "I doubt you could even get a proper erection, sick fuck. Don't even talk to me," he growled, about to turn on his heel. Tord clearly wasn't amused, but he never stopped smiling.  
"Aw, c'mon, Jehova!" He let out a small laugh, his displeasure fading. "How about we make a deal?" This caught Tom's attention, stopping him in his tracks. Deals meant he could make Tord do anything. And anything is a lot of torture possibilities to get him back for all those other times. His body stayed compltley still until he let out a sigh, muscles relaxing as he turned back to face Tord.  
"What kind of deal?" Tom leaned up against the door frame, his hip jutting out to the sighed as he crossed his arms again. Tord loved the attitude, knowing how he was frustraiting the little spitfire.  
"Nothing much. All I want is for you to -as i said- put on a show for me, since you decided to burn all of my porn. Ill do anything you want in return. Well....anything fair, that is." Tom visably cringed, thouh his face lit up in a pink once again. Tord found himself liking the way the deep pink clashed with his rather pale skin. Tom was thinking, lips pressed into a tight line as he actually considered the proposal. This had another wave of warm arousal shooting through Tord's body.

**Author's Note:**

> you cant even fathom how upset I am right now. I spent hours on this. I fucking spent hours. it was so long probably 6k at least. and then I lost everything. it goes differently then what you would have expected. it was going to end differently there was a twist and everything. I'm just so upset right now Idk the last time ive cried this hard. this is about 1/4 of the story. maybe less idk and idc. I'm just so done. here is all that was saved. fuck ao3 for doing this to me.


End file.
